Maroon 5 - Cold ft. Future
Levine: Cold enough to chill my bones It feels like I don't know you anymore I don't understand why you're so cold to me With every breath you breathe I see there's something going on I don't understand why you're so cold Are we taking time or a time out? I can't take the in between Asking me for space here in my house You know how to fuck with me Acting like we're not together After everything that we've been through Sleeping up under the covers How am I so far away from you? Distant when we're kissing Feel so different Baby, tell me how did you get so... Cold enough to chill my bones? It feels like I don't know you anymore I don't understand why you're so cold to me With every breath you breathe I see there's something going on I don't understand why you're so cold, yeah Whoa, yeah Whoa, yeah I don't understand why you're so cold What you holdin' on, holdin' on for? If you wanna leave just leave Why you wanna bite your tongue for? The silence is killing me Acting like we're not together If you don't want this, then what's the use? Sleeping up under the covers How am I so far away from you? Distant, oh, when we're kissing, yeah Feel so different, yeah. Baby, tell me how did you get so... Cold enough to chill my bones? It feels like I don't know you anymore I don't understand why you're so cold to me With every breath you breathe I see there's something going on I don't understand why you're so cold, yeah Levine (Future): Whoa, yeah Whoa, yeah I don't understand why you're so cold, yeah (So cold, it's colder) Whoa yeah (So cold, it's colder) Whoa yeah (So cold, it's colder) I don't understand why you're so cold Future: Never thought that you were like this I took the tag off and made you priceless I just spent half a mill' on a chandelier Now you tryna cut me off like a light switch, yeah Tryna stay, and I leave Saying that you need some time to breathe Thinking that I'm sleeping on the four letter word But the four letter word don't sleep We goin' two separate ways You ain't been actin' the same You gotta go, but where your heart used to be You gold dig every day I switched the four door to the two door 'Cause I can't let my driver hear what you say Girl, I tried to give you space Levine: Baby, tell me how did you get so Cold enough to chill my bones? It feels like I don't know you anymore I don't understand why you're so cold to me With every breath you breathe I see there's something going on I don't understand why you're so cold Levine (Future): (So cold it's colder) Whoa, yeah (So cold it's colder) Whoa, yeah (So cold it's colder) I don't understand why you're so cold, yeah (So cold it's colder) Whoa, yeah (So cold it's colder) Whoa, yeah (So cold it's colder) I don't understand why you're so cold Escritor(es): Jacob Kasher Hindlin, Justin Tranter, Adam Levine, John Ryan